Other items
Utility items (Tools) All tools can be found at general vendors unless otherwise noted. *'Stethoscope' - Using a stethoscope on a pet will allow you to watch its health. Further, in Elona+, the health bar will be magenta (formerly brown) if the pet is full and blue if the pet is hungry, and in versions after 1.19 their invoke bar will be visible. Even if the stethoscope is dropped or the pet is killed, the effect will remain. Can be cancelled by using it again. *'Whistle' - Blowing a whistle will awaken any sleeping NPCs nearby, with no karma loss. This is a very useful item as nearly all townspeople sleep during the night. However, waking up an NPC has a chance to cause them to become aggressive ("can no longer put up with it") -- it does not matter if they can see you or not. *'Leash' - Using a leash on a pet will cause it to teleport back to you should it stray too far from your side. This is especially useful if you would like to flee or heal but your pets keep running off to fight. Even if the leash is dropped or the pet is killed and revived, the effect will remain. Non-pets can break leashes but do not always, but non-hostile non-pets will consider it an attack and give you -2 karma if you successfully drag them. You can also leash yourself, though it doesn't do anything. Using the leash again on a leashed pet will unleash it. *'Tamer's Whip' - an Elona+ item, can be used on pets to prevent them from picking up ores, gold and food from the ground. Whipping them again cancels the effect. Present in regular Elona, but unimplemented and not found in stores. If acquired somehow, it merely functions as a reusable rod of alchemy. *'Command Flag' - an Elona+ exclusive item. Can be used to toggle the attack mode of all pets in sight, including any you are riding. *'Torch' - Brightens dark areas outside of sight radius when used. Does not expire. *'Unicorn Horn' - Using a unicorn horn removes insanity from you and those around you, and subtracts 50 sanity from your total. The horn is consumed in the process. A unicorn horn can always be found in the magic store in Lumiest, and can be used even without being picked up. Not found in general vendors. *'Disguise Kit' - Casts Incognito on you for a few turns when you use it. Has a maximum of seven charges, and can be recharged using Fill Charge. Good for evading guards with low Karma or for resetting NPC anger to get training in guilds without being a member. Guards are only fooled for the duration of the Incognito effect. Guild members will stay neutral until you exit and re-enter the area, however. *'Fireproof Blanket' - Protects one item from burning per charge. Note that multiple charges can be used to protect multiple items at the same time. Can be refilled using Fill Charge. *'Coldproof Blanket' - Protects one item per charge from breaking up due to cold. Otherwise the same as the fireproof blanket. * Nine god sign '''- Elona+ item. Shows your current/maximum favor with your God and whether or not you can pray. * '''Insight lens - Elona+ item. Allows you to view the stats of an adjacent target as if you had asked an informer to investigate them. Currencies * Gold * Platinum Coins * Small Medals * Music Tickets Statues *'Statue of Ehekatl' - Can be obtained from a dream. Weighs 12.0s. When used, gives a bonus of 77 to your luck for 2500 turns. Has a cooldown time of 480h. *'Statue of Jure' - Obtained as a reward for the Sewer Sweepage quest. When used, the user's party's sanity will reset to 0 (in other words, it cures insanity). Has a cooldown time of 720h. *'Statue of Lulwy' - Obtained as a reward for the Rare Books quest.When used in weather other than Etherwind, changes the weather. When used during Etherwind, has no effect. Has a cooldown time of 120h. *'Statue of ' - Obtained as a reward for the Pyramid Invitation quest. When used, Opatos "shakes the land for you" -- in other words, resets the world map so it has some new random dungeons. Has a cooldown time of 240h. *'Statue of Kumiromi - '''Kumiromi "shakes the land for you." Earthquakes reset dungeons. Probably an unimplemented item, as its function and cooldown are identical to that of the statue of Opatos. In Elona+, creates up to three rare seeds instead, and cooldown is changed to 120h. Weighs 15.0s. *'Statue of Mani - Mani "shakes the land for you." Earthquakes reset dungeons. Probably an unimplemented item, as its function and cooldown are identical to that of the statue of Opatos. In Elona+, it invokes Boost on the user and has a cooldown of 48h. Weighs 15.0s. *Statue of Itzpalt' - In Elona+, this item activates a powerful Attribution Shield buff on you and all allies in sight when used, for a duration of 100 turns. Has a cooldown time of 120h. Weighs 15.0s *'Statue of Yacatect' - An Elona+ exclusive item, using it produces a small pile of gold and items similar to what you might get from a low-level Wizard's Harvest spell. Has a cooldown time of 24h. Weighs 15.0s. Gemstones *'Lulwy's gem stone of god speed''' - When used, grants the user an extra 70 speed for 18 turns. Has a cooldown time of 12h. Given by Lulwy of Wind as a reward for worship. *'Kumiromi's gem stone of rejuvenation' - When used, the plant under you advances a stage of growth instantly. Cooldown time of 72h. Given by Kumiromi of Harvest as a reward for worship. *'Jure's gem stone of holy rain' - Heals you and your allies. Has a cooldown time of 8h. Given by Jure of Healing as a reward for worship. *'Gem stone of Mani' - Morphs one object to another of the same type. Essentially a reusable rod of alchemy. Has a cooldown time of 24h. Given by Mani of Machine as a reward for worship. **In Elona+, the original Gem stone of Mani was changed to the energy crystal of matrix. Mani's new 2nd reward is Mani's gem stone of satellite shooter. It has a cooldown of 280h and summons a damaging rain of lasers instead, dealing up to 9000 damage to everything on the current map. In versions 1.19 and later, it was changed to no longer hit the user, but prior to that, the laser strikes you as well! *'Yacatect's gem stone of god metal' - An Elona+ exclusive item. Creates 10 platinum coins per month. Has a secondary cooldown of 72h. Given by Yacatect of Wealth as a reward for worship. Containers *'Freezer' - Stores up to 15 stacks of food items, and suspends their rotting process. Can only be opened in your house or the Maid Mansion (cannot be used in a dungeon, or even in a storage house). Freezers appear to act only as access points to a fixed storage area instead of as normal containers -- therefore, it is a little pointless to buy two freezers for the same location as both freezers will access the same storage space. One is found in your starting cave and more can be bought at the Embassy. *'Salary Chest' - Your salary is placed here twice a month. Holds a maximum of 400 stacks of items. Like the freezer, each chest connects to the same storage space. Once taken out, items cannot be placed back inside. Found in your starting cave and can be bought at the Embassy. *'Heir Trunk' - If you created your current character by incarnation using a gene file, this will contain the items that were in the inventory of the character who made the file. Excludes precious items and some valuable items, like deeds and Kitty Banks. Found in the starting cave and can be bought at the Embassy. *'Cooler Box' - Holds up to 4 stacks of food items. Items within will not rot, just like the items in a freezer. Items within have their weight transferred to the weight of the box itself. Obtained from the Puppy Cave quest. Can be iven to a pet to carry (or via nteracting) if you're carrying too much weight. If you get a second cooler box (either via the Little Sister quest or wishing in wizard mode) the second box will store a separate four items from the first. *'Kitty Banks' - These items are the main way for a character to store money. When used ( ) the character will attempt to put money into the bank equal to the GP amount in the name of the bank. If the character has at least that amount of money, the player will put that much money into the bank, otherwise nothing happens. A bank may be 'filled' multiple times, but the only way to retrieve money placed within the bank is to hrow it, causing it to shatter and freeing the money inside. This destroys the bank. May be bought from general vendors and found in dungeons. There are two guaranteed Kitty Banks generated in the Thieves' Guild, and one in Noyel which eventually respawns if stolen or broken. *'Treasure Ball' - Balls filled with treasure that can be obtained from the treasure ball machines located in Palmia and Port Kapul, and may be found in dungeons or as monster drops. They contain a piece of equipment, and sometimes medals or a potion of cure corruption. The 500 yen version (rare treasure ball) is considerably rarer and may hold a secret experience of Kumiromi. 100 yen and 500 yen coins may be found at sampling spots and can be earned by winning multiple arena matches in a row. The treasure machines can frequently be bought in the Embassy if you want them in your house. *'Gamble Chest' - Locked boxes that always have a level indicated in their name; the higher the level the harder they are to unlock. They generate a stack of gold when opened, usually less than the cost of buying the chest but sometimes much more. The most common purpose of these containers is to train your Lock Picking skill. *Safe - Always carry varying amounts of gold and/or raw ores, may also contain medals. Frequently locked. Weigh 300 stones regardless of content. Found static in towns, in dungeons, and occasionally carried by drakes, dragons, and liches. Cannot be used to store items. As of recent versions of Elona+, it is possible to find one while digging in a dungeon. *'Chest' - Has a good chance of holding excellent equipments and sometimes medals. Occasionally locked. Weighs 300 stones regardless of content, and can be found in dungeons (static ones appear in the three areas you go to in order to retrieve the three stones for the main quest). *'Bejeweled Chest' - Not to be confused with the above, one is always given as a reward for slaying a dungeon master; however, they can also be found in the randomly generated parts of the dungeon or dropped by monsters. May contain anything from miracle equipments to vegetables. Weighs 3 stones regardless of content (thankfully). May be locked, though the ones you get for slaying dungeon masters are always unlocked. Three bejeweled chests can be found at the very back of each Fort of Chaos. *'Lost Wallet' - May drop when a tourist dies; also found randomly generated in towns (1 out of 20 town updates). Depending on your level, pening the wallet will give you some gold (potentially a very good amount), ores, and possibly a small medal, but you will lose 4 karma. If turned in to a guard unopened you will gain 5 karma instead. Handing in an opened, empty wallet will make you lose an additional 5 karma for a loss of 9 karma total (4 from opening the wallet and 5 for trying to hand in an empty wallet). They weigh 0.2s and are generally locked. *'Lost Suitcase' - Found randomly generated in towns (chance is 1 out of 15 town updates). Like a chest, opening the suitcase will give you (potentially valuable) equipment, and you will lose 8 karma instead of 4. If turned in to a guard unopened you will gain 5 karma. Just like the lost wallet, handing in an empty lost suitcase will make you lose an additional 5 karma (13 karma loss total, 8 from opening the suitcase and 5 from trying to hand it in). Usually locked. **''Note:'' In version 1.17 beta or later, guards will get suspicious if you attempt to turn in suitcases or wallets too frequently, causing a gain of 5'' karma for returning it but a loss of '10' karma for the guard's suspicion, totaling a net loss of 5 karma! This was reverted in early versions of Elona+. *'Material Box''' - Contains various materials, usually of the common kind. Weighs 1.3 stones regardless of content. May be locked. Skill Items *'Fishing pole' - In conjunction with bait, this is required to use the Fishing skill. *'Jeweler's kit' - Required to use the Jeweler skill. *'Carpenter's tools' - Required to use the Carpentry skill *'Sewing kit' - Necessary to sew anything with Tailoring. *'Alchemy kit' - Of course, needed to do any Alchemy. *'Pot for fusion' - An Elona+ exclusive item. Allows creation of unusual items and effects, but requires multiple skills to use well. *'Big brush' - An Elona+ exclusive item. Increases the effect of the Rubbing special action. Miscellaneous *'Iron Maiden' - Basically a suicide item. Using it or trying to steal it makes you enter it and someone closes it, effectively killing you. Monsters will never be harmed by it. Found in the Thieves' Guild if you're curious, and you can rarely see it for sale from goods vendors if you want one for yourself. *'Guillotine' - Same as the Iron Maiden. Using it or trying to steal it causes someone to pull on the rope, dropping the blade. *'Tight Rope' - Another suicide item, albeit this time it will ask you to confirm your suicide before you die ("You hang yourself."). You will always get a tight rope in your jail cell and on brand-new floors of your home. *'Sand Bag' - You can attach it to a monster to allow you to attack the monster without having it die; it will also display the amount of damage you do to it when you attack it (the numbers in the bracket next to the attack message). To capture a monster, you have to weaken it first, then use the Sand Bag on it. You can't move the Sand Bag after you capture a hostile monster, so make sure it's exactly where you want it to be at. It can however be displaced by pets and teleported, by itself or by you. A neutral monster like a horse can be displaced by yourself though. You can also release the monster after you capture it, letting you use the Sand Bag again unlike monster balls that are lost in the process. The monster can be dominated at your leisure, but be warned that you cannot recover the Sand Bag if you do so. Sand Bags left in a city will disappear, as will adventurers invited to your house which have been captured. Sand bags can be used to train your casting and spell power. Don't try to change the monster (using Change Creature), it will make the Sand Bag disappear. **In later versions of Elona+, attacking a creature in a sandbag will not train any combat or spell levels. Casting a bolt from HP at a creature in a sandbag and having it pass through a pet, for example, will not train casting, magic capacity, control magic, or the spell level of bolt itself. The exact restrictions are unknown, but it appears to prevent training utility spells as well, e.g. create wall, while targeting/in proximity of a sandbagged creature. The only exception to this is zapping a rod, which still trains magic device normally. Unknown when this feature was removed, but it still works as of E+ v1.06. *'Rune' - Lets you pick a player-made area from a list and teleport to it. Similar to a Moongate. Sold at general vendors. The rune may only be used when the player is in a town map. Counts as furniture. *'Token of Friendship' - A gift received from another adventurer who visits your home after becoming friends; in Elona+ it can also be made via a pot for fusion. If given to an NPC or pet once you've reached at least a 'Friend' relationship level it will improve your relationship level, similar to using to engagement jewelry but not equipped; if given to anyone with a relationship level below 'Friend' it will do nothing. It is precious and weighs nothing, and is grouped between small medals and cargo. If given to a pet, cannot be reclaimed ("It's mine."), but trying does not destroy the item or decrease your relationship. In Elona+ it disappears after being given, so as to not clutter up the inventory of the NPC or pet. *'Upstairs' - Essentially the same one that you find in a dungeon; can be bought at the Festival of Jure for a base price of 150,000 gold. Place it in your home to add an additional floor to your home. New floors will have separate item limits from the ground floor (i.e. the floor that comes with the house); therefore, if you have two floors in your small castle, you can store 800 items (400 on each floor). You need both an upstairs and downstairs to move between the floors freely -- if you climb an upstairs without a downstairs available on the floor you end up in, you cannot go back down; you also cannot exit by moving to the edge of the map, so you will be forced to either use Return or a scroll of escape or hang yourself with the tightrope included with new floors. Also note that stairs works only for homes, and will do nothing in farms, ranches, storage houses, and single level permanent dungeons like the Robber's Hideout. Your home can be expanded to include a second floor and nine basement levels, for a total of eleven floors. If you create a floor under a home type, it will be preserved in that state for new homes -- adding a basement to your cave sets the screen dimensions and item limit of that basement to cave levels, even if you upgrade the home later. Reset the room to fix. Counts as a furniture item. *'Downstairs' - See Upstairs. Special Warning: minor spoilers ahead. *'Secret experience of Lomias' - If used, it gives you the message "You have a bad feeling about this..." in purple but doesn't do anything else in the playthrough it is used, instead it spawns the artifact The Begger's Pendant in Your Home when you reincarnate your adventurer (i.e.: your child will get it). Occasionally (25%) dropped by Lomias when he dies, but can also be wished for. A prologue story sequence plays during the new character's intro that implies Lomias had claimed the starting cave by killing the previous inhabitant, a beggar. (Full synopsis of story events including this one can be found here.) *'Secret experience of Kumiromi' - Can be used to gain one extra chance to select a feat from the eat menu. Using more will grant one extra feat every 10 levels, up to (your level/10) rounded up. Will not be consumed if used before being able to get another feat. Can be obtained through wishing. Occasionally dropped by fairies. *'Secret treasure' - Gives you the Mutant racial feat, which makes you grow new body parts (i.e. grants more equipment slots) every few levels. If you exceed 13 slots, your body will become "complicated" and you will receive a 5% speed loss for each new part, to a maximum of -50%. Only obtainable by wishing in wizard mode. In Elona+ it's called Secret treasure of Mani. *'Secret treasure of Ehekatl '- Using it gives you a feat that increases the chance of you finding better quality items. Given by Ehekatl of Luck as a reward for worship. *'Secret treasure of Jure' - Using it gives you a feat that causes your Sanity to decrease faster -- i.e., you will recover from being insane more quickly. Given by Jure of Healing as a reward for worship. *'Secret treasure of Itzpalt' - Using it gives you a feat that improves elemental spells you cast. Given by Itzpalt of Element as a reward for worship. *'Secret treasure of Opatos' - Using it gives you a feat that reduces physical damage you take. Given by Opatos of Earth as a reward for worship. *[[Secret treasure of saint|'Secret treasure of Saint']] - Grants a feat that raises Karma limit by 20 (for a total upper limit of 40 karma maximum). Does not stack. Overwrites the feat from the Secret treasure of the Wicked when used. Occasionally dropped by Gwen the innocent. *[[Secret Treasure of the Wicked|'Secret Treasure of the Wicked']] - Grants a feat that lowers Karma limit by 20 (for a total upper limit of 0 karma maximum) and reduces all Karma losses by 25%. As Karma adjustments are always truncated (rounded down), this means losses of one point no longer incur any penalty at all. Does not stack. Overwrites the feat from the Secret treasure of Saint when used. Earned from the Red Blossom in Palmia quest. Category:Items